Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a tissue repair material, and particularly relates to a tissue repair material derived from fish skin and manufacturing method thereof, where the tissue repair material is suitable for use as a patch, a cover, a carrier, a scaffold, an implant or a reagent in various tissues.
Related Art
Tissue engineering that involves the incorporation of a biomaterial with biologics and/or pharmaceutics and upon implantation in a patient will stimulate angiogenesis, tissue integration, and/or tissue remodeling. The biomaterial is a tissue repair material which is synthetic and biocompatible and is used to construct artificial organs, rehabilitation devices, or prostheses and replace natural body tissues.
Collagens are important components in tissue repair material, and have the capabilities of improving tissue growing, improving wound healing, and etc. Additionally, the applications of the tissue repair material with collagens continue to expand. Consequently, it is one of topic researches that the tissue repair material with collagens which has higher medical values and wider diversities is developed for various applications.
Nowadays, the tissue repair materials with collagens are autologous or originate from the donor or the animals. However, in certain diseases, the autologous tissue repair materials cannot be acquired or the acquired tissue repair materials are not enough to use. Furthermore, these tissue repair materials originating from the donor has the difficulty in the supply of donor, the complicated preparing procedure, relatively costly, risk of immunological rejection, and etc. And, these tissue repair materials originating from the animals has the complicated preparing procedure, relatively costly, risk of immunological rejection and terrestrial animal transmitted disease.